


Cukierek

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [37]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbyt dużo słodyczy nie jest wskazane</p><p>Prompt 37. "Cukierek"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cukierek

          Brian patrzył na swojego męża, który starał się zachować minę niewiniątka. Jakby nie miał przed oczami dowodów jego zdrady. Te ślady były aż nazbyt widoczne.  
\- Obiecałeś mi ostatnim razem, Dom! Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie... - westchnął zawiedziony, kręcąc głową.  
\- Po prostu nie mogłeś się powstrzymać. Wiesz, że mam tą jedną słabość. To, że czasem mi się zdarza coś takiego, nie jest takie złe.  
\- Czasem? Dom, ile to już razy? Jak możesz tak zdradzać moje zaufanie? Już nigdy ci tak nie zaufam.  
          Młody Toretto ignorował kłótnie rodziców, zajęty opychaniem się czekoladą. Lubił zostawać w domu z tatą Domem.


End file.
